In Captivity with You
by creamymint
Summary: AU "So,you must have done something to end up here." Akihito voiced out the obvious. The man's golden eyes lit up. "It seems that I've done enough to have your hands on me" he said with amusement.
1. Prologue

**Title:** In Captivity with You

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** AU. "From the looks of it, you're not a scientist. More like a businessman… in fact" Akihito voiced out the obvious. "So… you must have done something to end up here." The man's golden eyes lit up. "It seems that I've done enough to have your hands on me" he said with amusement.

**Warning:** Genderbent

**Disclaimer:** VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Author's note:** Yes, it's genderbent (where Akihito is a female). Try reading it first before totally flushing it down the loo. If you still don't like it, well... I guess I sucks :P. (Moved the story from my LJ as a backup).

**Prologue**

They were panting heavily as they ran, hand in hand, towards their only source of salvation. Guns were blazing as enraged shouts were heard from behind them. Akihito took a deep breath before coughing violently. She felt as if her lungs would give out any moment from now. The cold air that was attacking her breathing system didn't help her much in this situation. If she felt as if she would die any second from now, then what about Asami?

The man was heavily injured from the gunshot wound he received on his left shoulder. But alas, Asami was still dragging her along with him, leading her towards the said safe house they've been discussing for months. Her gaze fall worriedly on the man's face. The face that she had been taking comfort in as days passes by in that hell hole. The now pale face which was scrunched in pain. He had obviously lost a lot of blood along the way.

Subconsciously; Akihito patted her side pocket feeling the cold metal case brushing against the fabric. A small metal case that contained one small vial, which would determine the fate of humankind, rest innocently inside her pocket. Now everything rests in the palm of their hands. If they succeeded, the rest of humankind would not even know what they had just been relieved from. If not … Akihito wouldn't even dare imagining what it would be like. She pushes the thought away and tried desperately to keep up with Asami's fast pace. She could run well if it's not for these damn heels!

As if in queue, a stray bullet dove straight towards her calf, sending her tumbling towards the hard ground. She gasps in pain as she tried to stand again with the help of Asami's arm, but to no avail. Their pursuers were gaining on hotly on their trails. Desperately, Asami tried to heave Akihito's up by the waist but stopped in his track when Akihito pushed the small case into his hand.

"Take it" Akihito said through clench teeth. She was obviously in pain. "You can't keep on dragging me forever in that condition!" she continued desperately. She knew very well that their pace will be cut in half, with her limping and Asami trying to navigate them with his already injured shoulder. They might as well bid their goodbyes now or never.

To her surprise, Asami looked reluctant to leave her to her fate. He glanced back at their pursuers as if trying to calculate a way for both of them to escape. But seeing there was none and every passing minute was precious at the moment, he resigned the thought by embracing Ahikito tightly.

"I'll come back for you" his smooth voice brushed against her ears. Who would have known that simple words could bring tears to Akihito's eyes? Tears that she had kept contained for months now. Asami placed a hard reassuring kiss on Akihito's forehead before finally taking off, never once looking back. Leaving Akihito to fend for herself once again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Title:** In Captivity with You

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** AU. "From the looks of it, you're not a scientist. More like a businessman… in fact" Akihito voiced out the obvious. "So… you must have done something to end up here." The man's golden eyes lit up. "It seems that I've done enough to have your hands on me" he said with amusement.

**Warning:** Genderbent

**Disclaimer:** VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

_7 months earlier…_

Akihito was in a pinch. The professor had been on her case for a week now. He wants to know what she had in mind for her thesis subject. She, on the other, was uncertain whether or not she should continue walking down the path her parents had set up for her. She wanted to pursue and embrace the world of arts, photography for instance. That major was so intimidating that she was beginning to imagine herself more suited as a photographer rather than a scientist. Well, not really as a scientist at the moment, more like a research assistant. But then again, this year would mark her as the final student in the Microbiology major. She sighs yet again for the hundredth time that day.

It sucks to be her. It sucks to be a science student. It sucks to be anything related to her in fact!

"Why the gloomy face?" suddenly a voice snapped her out of her musings. It was Hongo Hanamura, her senior in the medical department. He doesn't look as cheery either. With his pale face and scarily black circle around his eyes that screamed 'I need sleep dammit!' which was common for medical students like him.

"Same as usual" Akihito replied while Hongo sat across her from the cafeteria table. "I still don't have a freaking clue to what I should do. The professor will start whining if I don't submit it by this week."

"Well, it's not really his fault. You should've submitted it last week" Hongo state as a matter of fact. "What's taking you so long? Just pick a subject and you're done. The rest, well … you'll get the hang of it once you start. You always do."

"But I don't want to do mundane stuffs. It'll bore me to death!" she whined pathetically. "I don't want to eye a freaking bacteria's growth spurt. I rather jumped off a building with a pink tutu than that again!"

"You're so dramatic. It's not such a big deal, you know. Just one more year and you're out from this nightmare. Can't you just hold up until then?" Hongo replied with a smug look while Akihito pouts.

"Look, I heard from a professor of mine that his friend was looking for an assistant for his research. If I'm not mistaken, it was for a vaccine from an improvised virus" Hongo stopped as he watched Akihito's face bright up from the news. "I knew you'd be interested if it involves risking your life. God, can't you find a safer assignment?"

"You're starting to sound just like my mom" she laughs heartily.

"Your mom is amazing. To have kept you alive after all this time…" Hongo sighs. _How in the world could a woman as gentle as her have such wild daughter (that would throw herself at the first sight of bloodbath)? _He added to himself and continued eating his lunch before giving Akihito the contact number.

~A~A~A~A~A~

"You're not going looking like that" Akihito's mother, Tabaka Ayako, snapped at her daughter's appearance.

Akihito was wearing t-shirt and jeans with sneakers yet again. No matter how much she tried to persuade her daughter to at least wear something feminine like, Akihito would always change the subject. Her daughter likes wearing pants too much and it pains her to see her only daughter not having any sort of relationship. She was starting to doubt if Akihito's appearance was what had scared her potential son-in-laws away.

"At least wear this" Ayako shoved a black high heels shoe at Akihito. Akihito could only groan in annoyance at her mother's behavior.

"I'm not going out for a date, mom. It's for work! It's not like I will meet someone there. Probably roamed with old geezers anyway" Akihito protested.

"Who knows what fate stores in for us? You might be able to catch cute fish while you're at it. If you're lucky, maybe even a golden one!" Ayako replied excitedly at her own imagination.

"It doesn't change a thing if I wear those troublesome heels!"

"You'll never know the magic of it if you've never tried!" Ayako said in a matter of fact tone. "Just this once, Aki. Please?" Ayako resorted to her pleading technique, which would always work if she put in an extra effort on her puppy eyes. Now Akihito didn't have much of a choice but to wear those damned heels she hated next to being a girl. Silently cursing to whoever created the vibe that woman should adorn a feminine like figure, she walk grudgingly towards her scheduled appointment.

~A~A~A~A~A~

The facility was located in a secluded area, as Akihito had expected. She met up with Dr. Hiroshi Eita, the head scientist for the operation, before he appointed her to a station. He looked rather cold in her opinion, but maybe he was just stressed out from various failures throughout the research. The lab was rather devoid of people, except for her and the other assistant which was surprisingly a woman. It seems like she wasn't the only female who was interested in this sort of assignment.

"Nice to meet you, Takaba-san. I'm Nakamura Hitomi. Since we'll be working closely together, you might as well call me Hitomi" the woman smiled politely.

"Then call me Aki, if you please" Akihito replied as politely. "How long have you been working on this research, Hitomi-san?"

"It's been about… four months and a half now. There's no really big progress since we're dealing with the virus singlehandedly. Oh, but no worries, you won't be dealing with the virus directly. Dr. Hiroshi will handle it himself. You're to supervise the changes of the data and keep a close eye in slight temperature change of the room. It might get nasty if the temperature change drastically."

And soon, they were off working in their station while chattering fondly with each other about life in particular. Surprisingly, Hitomi is married with two lovely twin sons. Apparently, she had been stuck with the research and been missing her sons like crazy. The only source of her connection with her sons was through the webcam. But still, that wasn't enough. Even Akihito understands that. Hitomi had been planning to have a day off, but there was none to supervise in her place before. She thought it was a blessing when Akihito came for her aid. Now she could have a day or two off next weekend when Akihito finally gets the hang of it.

"Isn't it better if you settled for a job with regular working hours?" Akihito asked Hitomi on the third day. They were done with the data of the virus growth, and are now eyeing the vaccine vial monitor closely.

"I always thought the same thing. And I really do miss my comfy bed" Hitomi chuckles at the thought. "But this job has a high monthly payment. I guess I'm a simple minded person when it comes to that. After I'm done with this job, I'm planning to travel with family from the money I earned" she smiled fondly at the thought. Akihito could clearly see that the woman was missing her family dearly.

"Why don't you take a half day today?" Akihito suggested aloud.

"And leave you here alone? Dr. Hiroshi would definitely decline. You're still new in this…" Hitomi replied, unsure of the suggestion but tempted with the idea of her going home.

"It's okay; I think I can handle it myself at this stage. And we've almost cleared everything for today anyway" Akihito said reassuringly. Hitomi eyed her worriedly but Akihito just laughs it off.

"Oh, come on. If anything happens, I'll just give you a call" she added with a smile. Hitomi made one final effort to argue, but it was falling on deaf ears. With that, Hitomi was out of the door before anyone else could stop her. She looked much more alive than ever when she bid goodbye to Akihito. It seems that the stress of work had dissipated at the thought of seeing her family again.

~A~A~A~A~A~

Akihito jolted awake when some of the files on the desk fall hardly on the floor. She cursed at herself for falling asleep when she had just made a promise with Hitomi. The moment the woman stepped out, everything went haywire. Thankfully, she managed to keep the problems at bay and solved it even. At least she had fallen asleep when everything was settled. Maybe Hitomi won't be so pissed off with her after all.

She glanced at the clock and cursed again when she noticed the time. It was already 11.43pm, which meant she was at least one hour late from calling Hitomi and report that everything was fine. Picking up her phone, Akihito stepped out of the lab to give a call. She was about to pressed the call button when she heard whisper of voices coming from Dr. Hiroshi's office.

_That's weird_ thought Akihito. Normally, Dr. Hiroshi doesn't invite people inside his office unless it was important. _Maybe he has a guest, but at this late hour? _

With a sinking suspicion, Akihito edge closer towards the office and peeked inside between the blinds. There were indeed two men with Dr. Hiroshi at the moment. And like Dr. Hiroshi, the two men didn't look friendly at all. Akihito suppress a chuckle from coming out. It is true that the same type of birds flock together. Even his friends' looks just like him.

But somehow, the atmosphere surrounding them seemed thick. It seems like they were discussing something rather crucial. Dr. Hiroshi looked disheveled, while the man seated across him looked somewhat… enraged? Akihito tried to press forward to hear what was being said.

"This is a mistake, Takumi-sama. The virus is too viral! The outbreak would kill billions of people… including you!" said Dr. Hiroshi.

"That's why I've hired you to create a vaccine for it" snapped the guy called Takumi. "And now you're saying you can't do it, Hiroshi?" he eyed Dr. Hiroshi with a deadly glare.

"I…I…" Dr. Hiroshi stammered. "I can't do it. Billions of lives are at stake here! I thought it wouldn't be harm if the vaccine would be distributed to people in time. I thought…"

"I don't care what you think!" snapped Takumi with a growl. "Why do you think I've spend my money on this research? It is to gain back what I've spend ten folds. I'm a businessman, Hiroshi. I do what deems fit for me and my well-being."

"Are you going to back out now of all times? After months of research, you can't simply abandon what I've spend so much on. It was you who thought of the plan in the first place!"

"But I didn't mean it to be used like this! It was to help you gain power against your competition… not against the public!" Dr. Hiroshi finally snapped. "I won't do it… not anymore."

"What about the vaccine? Is it completed?" Takumi asked simply.

"Almost… yes…" Dr. Hiroshi nodded timidly. "I've given a sample vaccine structure to my assistants. It wouldn't be long now. Maybe a few more months."

"Very well. Seems you want to be out so much, I'll grant you the permission" Takumi said with a cold tone that sends shiver down Akihito's spine, but Dr. Hiroshi didn't seem to catch the warning sings as he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll just find someone to replace you then" a cruel smirk graced Takumi's lips before the man behind him stalk towards Dr. Hiroshi, pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger to the center of Dr. Hiroshi's forehead. It was a silent kill with the help of silencer on the gun. Nobody would have noticed it if they weren't present on the scene. But the fact that Akihito was rooted to the place she was standing didn't change a thing.

There were splashes of blood (and… was that pieces of brain) on the glass window from the blow. Akihito was directly facing Dr. Hiroshi's dead body that was limp on the chair. She was frightened beyond her mind. The men inside didn't seem to notice her presence just yet. And she knew, she needed to get the hell away. Like fucking now!

But to her dismay, her legs seemed to be dead after witnessing such shocking incident. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest and her head was getting dizzier by the minute. After what seemed like eternity (in reality, five seconds tops), her numb legs finally come to life. She tried to step back, but she had forgotten the fact that she wasn't wearing her comfy sneakers.

Clop, Clop. The sound of the heels hitting the cement ground was deafening in this corridor void of sound. It echoed throughout the building, as if giving a clear signal to the two men inside that they were being watched. The men snapped their head towards her. Their eyes met with hers. Theirs surprised, hers… frightened beyond words.

She stepped back further, before turning to run but was stopped abruptly from the sound of the cocking gun. Takumi tsk-ed at her, as if she had been a child that was misbehaving.

"Not so fast, missy" Takumi said in a cold tone. He strolled towards Akihito with interest. "Well, will you look at this … I just thought of replacing that old guy and bam!" he snapped his fingers "here you are, and a girl at that."

Akihito could only gulp nervously at that. She was such in a deep shit. Oh god, why? Why did she have to be the one to witness such thing? Not like she was hoping for Hitomi to be her instead, but still…

"Takaba Akihito, huh?" he reads the name tag on Akihito's lab coat aloud. "You're the assistant then. This is great, just great" he said in a delighted tone as if he had just found a treasure filled with gold.

"That means you're already working for me!" he said in glee. "Well then, I think you've heard most of conversation anyway. Or do I need to brief it to you then?"

"To make matters simple, I need you to finish developing the vaccine. Don't worry, I'll give you time, plenty even" he continued on with a glint of coldness in his eyes.

"What makes you so sure I'll do it?" Akihito tried to say it bravely, but her voice betrays her when it gave out a squeak instead.

"Oh dear, well… I guess I have to make it clear for you then" Takumi drawled on while circling her around in interest. "You don't have a choice dearie. Oh wait, maybe you have. I'll give you three options, you should choose wisely…."

"Option one: my man here would pull the trigger and you're free, of this world."

"Option two: you can be my very first test subject. I would love to see how it works, actually. I heard many theories so far, but none of the actual thing. Maybe I shall see it tonight?" he holds up a vial directly across Akihito's face. It has been three days since she had eyed the thing, so she knew very well what was inside of it. One drop of that and she'll be dead within minutes.

"You'll be dead along with me if you do" Akihito hissed between clenched teeth.

"Sad, but true. Well then, onto option three: complete the vaccine and I'll release you… eventually" he deadpans the obvious option for Akihito to stay alive, which is for a mere few more months. Akihito wasn't stupid enough to believe he'll release her after all of this. She was a liability, a witness in fact. She was someone who he should be gladly to be disposed of, but not if he thinks she's worth it to be kept alive.

She could die now, or die later. There is so much possibility of dying while doing the research for him that she thought it was better for her head to be blown to smithereens now. If she was a weak willed person, she would have given up. But not her. Not Akihito.

If there's a little possibility, a single thread even, for her to be alive after all of this, she would choose that option. No matter how hard it'll be, she was a fighter. She'll never give up until the very end, which was what her father had drilled into her brain since she was a child. She was about to give her answer when the clop, clop sound was heard down the corridor. Within seconds, Hitomi materialized out of the dark corners.

"Oh, Aki… I was worried that you…" she trailed off when she saw the gun that was pointing directly at Akihito's head. In obvious shock, she dropped everything that she was holding to the floor while gaping at the scene unfolding in front of her.

_Shit! _Akihito cursed silently. Hitomi wasn't supposed to be here! It was her fault that Hitomi had come checking up on her after she didn't call, long after their promised time. From the corner of her eyes, Akihito saw Takumi raising his own gun towards Hitomi and in reflex, Akihito jumped in front of it.

"She's the other researcher. She works with me" Akihito said desperately to protect Hitomi. "We'll take your offer. We'll complete the vaccine in Dr. Hiroshi's place."

There was silence before a chuckle erupted from Takumi's throat. "A wise choice, indeed. But you girls are coming with me. You'll be under my men's surveillance until the vaccine is completed. Until then, you are staying close to me. It'll be troublesome if one of you breathe a word about this."


	3. Chapter 2: Caged Up

**Warning:**Genderbent

**Disclaimer:** VF characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

**Author's note:** It has been a very long time since I last updated this story. Took the time to write because the plot is all jumble up in my head. Hahaha. Anyway, enjoy~

**Chapter 2: Caged Up **

"I'll come back as soon as I can, honey. The work is just pilling up… and I don't think I'll be home in a few months. We're changing location tomorrow, and the signal there isn't that good. I just want to let you know that I might not be able to call so frequently anymore. Don't worry, I'll be fine…" Hitomi tried her best to hold back her tears. Takumi's right-hand man, Nobu, was placing his gun directly beside Hitomi's head while she converse with her husband through the phone. It was a heart-breaking scene. Akihito couldn't watch any further.

Takumi had ordered them to call their family and informed them that they will be away for a few months due to their work, mainly to avoid suspicion when they're gone without a trace. Akihito ended her call unexpectedly fast since her mother had been through enough times to know that her daughter would just simply get too engrossed in her work and didn't bother to call at all. Akihito didn't have any problems with letting her mom think that way this time. It was better for both of them. Her mother would be sent to an early death if she ever catches the wind about this.

When Hitomi finally ended the call, the phone was snatched away from her hand. Their mobile phones were confiscated and they were told to pack things that are related to their research and of course, to their well-beings as well. They didn't have to pack their clothes from home since they've been practically living there for the sake of research. And now, they were forced to ride a van while being blindfolded.

Hitomi's right hand was clasped with Akihito's left hand. They were being moved to a new location and both of them are dreading the fact that they were somehow kidnapped in the midst of the night without any resistance on their part. Both tried to show no fear, but every time the van shifted, their bodies jolted uncomfortably. Takumi wasn't with them (thank god!), but his right-hand man with two other bulky men accompanied them in the van.

It was getting a little cramp, but Akihito was thankful enough that they weren't gagged. And the fact that they have each other (for now) was the only comfort they had. They knew that they needed to support each other, now that the rest of the world was cut off from them. Akihito couldn't even begin to know how Hitomi was feeling at the moment. Maybe she'd regretted coming back to check up on Akihito?

Hitomi was not to blame if she really does feel that way. Akihito was supposed to call her one hour before the shooting even began. Or maybe, they could have avoided all predicaments if Akihito had just stay away from the office that time. Now, the weight of reality was a huge burden for both of them. It's ironic even, curiosity does kill the cat. And in this case, the cat was none other than Akihito.

* * *

><p>The van halted suddenly as a hand guided Akihito to stand on her two feet, followed closely by Hitomi. They were dragged forwards, still blindfolded, but Akihito knew they were so far away from civilization. There was no sound of cars about, no bustling of crowds or even whispers. It was dark, lullabied by the sounds of rocking waves. And the salty scent in the air confirmed Akihito's suspicion; they were in fact close to the ocean.<p>

They were forced to walk a few feet more before their captors finally thought it was safe enough for them to shed the blindfold. Akihito blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the sudden change of light, before she took in the surrounding. They were in a building, totally whiteout. From the walls right up to the ceiling. The thought that the place wasn't as bad as she thought crosses her mind… not until she saw rows of glass container filled up with people. Homeless people (from the looks of their tattered, unwashed and dirty clothes).

Akihito and Hitomi gasped in unison. Why are there people caged up here? Before they could even ask, Nobu answered them with a straight face devoid of all emotion.

"They're your guinea pigs. Takumi-sama had brought them here to help with your research. We've been informed that you'll need test subjects to see the effectiveness of the vaccine against the virus" he stated simply, as if what he had just said was a daily conversation you have with your employees.

"We could have used animals instead! You're endangering these innocent people for the sake of this research?" Hitomi finally burst in bewilderment. She couldn't fathom the thought of killing people just to complete the damned vaccine, and neither could Akihito.

"Takumi-sama had given specific orders. He wanted to see the development of the vaccine against humans, not animals. He wants to make sure with his own eyes that the vaccine works on every blood type. It seems that people have different antibodies and antigen, Takumi-sama wanted you to develop the most effective vaccine through these people" Nobu added while gesturing to the label on each container. True enough, each one of the container was labeled in A, B, AB and O respectively.

This was totally insane. Both researchers couldn't digest the thought of injecting the vaccine into these people. They looked so hopeless, trapped inside glass like animals while trying to claw their way out. Akihito's heart dropped to her stomach. She felt nausea at the thought alone, and the worst part is, this is just the beginning…

* * *

><p>Even though Akihito was confined in that facility, it seems that she could roam inside the walls at her own freewill. They were given a small room each, which fitted a small single bed, a desk and a chair, with a simple bathroom connected to it. The window could be opened, but it was protected by a hard iron windowpane. Her door was guarded tightly at night (as if she could disappear in that tiny room!). Her meals (more like cardboard boxes… urgh) were given around the clock according to a tight schedule.<p>

There was no one else she could talk to. Her captors (or better suited thugs instead?) didn't seem to bother with her so much. Akihito had suspected that they might thought of her as a trapped mouse, so why bother keeping up a front?

The only means of keeping her sanity intact was to work and change a simple greeting with Hitomi. They weren't allowed to converse in daily conversation, the only time they were allowed was to exchange data or information regarding to their research. It seems that their captors didn't want them to have bright ideas of figuring a means of escape. Not like Akihito didn't want to, but Hitomi seems to be dealing so much right now. She didn't want to bother the poor woman any more than she could bear.

Every time they needed to test the vaccine, Akihito and Hitomi wouldn't be present. They let the series of injection handled by Takumi's own men. They didn't want to face the cruel reality that every failed attempt means death for those people. Those innocent people, who was screaming in their soundproof glass container, which Akihito couldn't hear from her side of the glass. But Akihito could clearly see their pain and it always weight painfully in her heart.

It was a cruel fate, for both parties. The damned and the tortured. The maker and the subject. Both trapped in the same situation with no way out. Both silently praying for any miracle to bestow upon them. Both wishing for the day that the nightmare would finally end.

* * *

><p>Akihito was about two and a half months in confinement when Takumi's men were hyped up over a certain issue. It seems like they were dealing with their own problems at the moment. Akihito wouldn't have given a fuck if they didn't drag her out of her station with a gun at her head.<p>

_What the fuck is going on?_ She thought, annoyed that the thug was acting all shitty like towards her. They've been rough sometimes, but this time was just a pain in the ass! She had enough of these mood swings. The thugs were directly influenced by Takumi. If Takumi was feeling like a bastard, they too would act like one. It seems like Takumi was in one of his mood swings mode to make the thugs act like that with her. What did she do now?

Akihito was dragged towards a room before she was shoved inside. To Akihito's disbelief, Takumi was disheveled and pale. He looked as if he wanted to wring someone's neck off. He was pacing around the room like a worried mother uncharacteristically. It seems odd to Akihito to see Takumi acting like this. Something was definitely up. And Akihito's gut feeling was telling her that the longer she stayed, the more fucked up she's going to get. She wanted to flee the scene this instant, but the thugs were holding her at bay.

"Takumi-sama, we've brought her" the thug announce to Takumi. As if snapped out of a trance, Takumi finally look towards Akihito.

"Great!" he said while walking towards her. "Takaba-san, take this" he shoved a tray of what seemed like surgical knife and other related stuff.

"I want you to patch up this man" he continued and glance over a man who was sitting on a chair, both hands tied up at the back with his head covered in black cloth. Akihito was taken aback at the sight of the man. She didn't notice him when she stepped into the room. The man had somehow completely covered up his presence. If Takumi hadn't ushered her towards him, Akihito had might not even noticed him.

The said man wore an expensive looking suit which was obviously branded, but since Akihito was blind in the fashion department she didn't know what kind. He was clearly bleeding from his right arm and right thigh. In a closer inspection, it was clearly a wound from a gunshot. Akihito could only blink dumbly before she finally digested Takumi's instruction.

"Patch him up! But I'm not a doctor!" Akihito replied, bewildered. She wasn't going to take the responsibility if he died in her hands. For Christ sake, the only time she had even operated was on a lab rat, which died in the end. And now Takumi was asking her to patch up a guy? Oh, god no… she didn't want to be blamed if he died!

"No" she said firmly and shoves the tray at one of the thugs. "I'm not gonna do it. I'm not going to risk his life by my own unskillful hands! Find a real doctor" she dismissed. But Takumi didn't seem to mind that she didn't have the license to cut people up legally! He cocked the gun (again) at her head.

"If you don't do it now, I'll blow your fucking head off! Just do it" he snapped.

_My god, the man really does have a serious mood swing problem. And doesn't he fucking understand what I just said? Am I speaking alien right now? _Akihito thought, annoyed.

"Fine!" she snapped irritated. "Is he conscious right now?" Takumi nodded in reply. She walk towards the pitiful man, who was about to be cut open by her and bow apologetically.

"Mister, I don't know who you are, but I'm just gonna say that I'm sorry. These idiots seems like they don't understand that I'm not qualify to operate on people. God forbid, if anything happens to you, please blame them entirely. Sue them if you like, I don't give a damn" Akihito said in almost a whisper so that only he could hear her. To her surprise, the man gave out a chuckle at her statement.

"How could you laugh at a time like this? Can't you see that you're about to be screwed over by me?" Akihito replied, not understanding why the man thinks it so amusing. He was the one who would suffer if she slipped! The man let out a laugh this time around, much more evident than the chuckle. For some reason, Akihito has a sinking feeling that the man was making fun of her. He was the one being tied up, but why was he enjoying this?

"It'll be my pleasure…" a smooth velvety voice replied, shocking her to the core before turning her seven shade of red when he continued on "to be screwed over by you."

Akihito hadn't thought of _that _when she utters those words to the man. Now she finally understood why he had laughed. Somehow her sentence structure had been utterly lewd. Oh god, that was utterly embarrassing! She wanted to cover up her embarrassment by a snide remark, but thankfully, the man's face was covered up. He might not have seen her blush with total embarrassment.

Akihito stalks off with a huff. She had just met the guy and somehow, her first impression of the man was a total pervert. Normally people wouldn't be thinking such things in this kind of situation. They would fear what would eventually happen to them. But the man, he was rather composed.

"I don't care what happens to him anymore" Akihito announce loudly, making sure that the tied up man could hear her too. "But I can't operate with him sitting up" she added as a matter of fact. "And surely, you don't think I can operate on him without any anesthetic? The man would die from the pain!"

"Well, you just have to make do without it" Takumi said dismissively. He didn't seem like he cared about what'll happen to the man in process that is as long as the man lives. Then what's the point of her patching him up in the first place? Akihito couldn't help but to grind her teeth in frustration.

They're planning to wash their hands off this matter and shove everything on her. It was totally unfair. She didn't sign up for this when she agreed to help Takumi (for the sake of her and Hitomi's life). In fact she didn't sign up for any of that bullshit these past two months! But try as she might, Takumi holds her life on his hands. And that hand was twitching around the gun, waiting impatiently for her to do as she was told.

"All right!" she grunted out despitefully. "But leave us. I don't want you and your thugs flocking around while I'm trying to do what deems to be impossible. It's stressful enough as it is."

Surprisingly, Takumi obliged. Though he warned her not to use that kind of tone with him again, or he'll embed the bullet right between her brows. As if she gives a fuck to his ego right now.

Now, to the matter at hand. She looks directly at the tied up man, took a deep calming breath and proceed towards him. There was a strange feeling inside of her to leave the man with the cloth clung to his head like that. She didn't plan on uncovering the man's face if she could help it. Truth be told, she was grateful that she couldn't see his face and neither can he hers. At least she wouldn't be haunted by his face if she fails to save him.

Her eyes critically observed his wounds. It seems that the bullet only grazed his arm but it was another story for the thigh. The bullet embedded in too deep that it was impossible to just pick it out using the tweezers**.** She'll need to cut a bit of his skin to do the job. And to do that while trying to minimize the blood loss and the pain to boot! My god, she'll be a miracle worker if this man survives.

After a bit of hesitation, Akihito parted the man's leg, took the scalpel and cuts the right trouser. She did consider unbuckling the whole thing, but seeing how the man had such twisted sense of humor, she dismissed the thought. With the material out of the way, she could finally see the damaged done on his leg. The bullet had pierced his inner thigh and as awkward it was for her to kneel between the man's legs, she didn't have a choice. With the man propped down on a chair like that, how else can she patch him up without straddling on his lap?

She couldn't stop her hands from shaking when she placed her palm on the man's thigh for a closer inspection. It was dead obvious that she was nervous and scared. So Akihito prayed that the man would just keep his thought to himself this time around. But since when have her prayers been answered these past months?

"Your first time?" the man breathes. Though in pain, he'd managed to sound deadly amused.

"What do you think?" Akihito fired back sarcastically.

"Ah… so you're a virgin" the man concluded with what sound like a smirk and Akihito choked on air.

"Don't play dumb!" she snapped irritated. "You know what I mean. Now shut up or I'll jab this scalpel right through your dick!"

"I guess I get that wrong. Someone as kinky as you couldn't be a virgin" the man was highly amused with Akihito's reaction. Akihito groans in utter frustration while gripping the scalpel hardly. The man was driving her nuts! She swear, if the man doesn't shut the fuck up this instant, she'll jab that knife right through his heart and be done with it.

But seeing that the man wouldn't be talking once she jabbed a cloth to his mouth, she could still handle it. Lifting the black cloth covering the man's head to reveal his mouth, Akihito shoved a cloth before ordering the man to bite it.

"Bite it. Takumi didn't want to give you any drug, that's the least I can do. Or do you prefer screaming instead?" Aki eyed the man questioningly. Thankfully, the man opened his mouth and Akihito gladly shoved the cloth in. Problem solved. Well… one of it.

* * *

><p>Absurd profanities and groan of pain colored the air as both parties were trapped in the moment. Akihito curses at every minute interval as she jabbed, prod, prick the man's skin. It didn't help to calm her nerves as the groans of pain coming from the man remind her that she needs to work fast but efficiently. Eyes strained with full concentration, she tried her best to sew the wound together. How she wish she'd taken sewing lessons from her mom. Sewing skin to skin was a pain in the ass!<p>

At last, after what seem like an eternity, the final thread was cut and it was done. Both Akihito and the man sigh in obvious relief. Akihito couldn't help but feel tremendously glad that she'd done it. If her professor knew about this, he'll be proud of her too! Akihito wiped her hands clean before removing the cloth from the man's mouth.

It surprises her that the man had managed to stay conscious throughout the procedure. He was sweating rather heavily. His breathing was harsh from enduring the pain. His hands still tied to the back. Pity flooded Akihito's chest at the sight of him. It must have been hard for him to breathe all this while.

"Well, since you survive… I guess you deserve a reward" Akihito said to the man off handedly.

"And what would it be?" the man asked between breaths before Akihito pulled the black cloth, revealing his face. Sharp calculating golden orbs meets with curious hazel ones. If Akihito thought her current life was messed up, the gorgeous man in front of her promised otherwise.

* * *

><p>She was still staring at the man's eyes when a hand spins her around hardly. A gun jabbed roughly at her jaw as she was faced with enraged Takumi.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her dangerously as he tugs her hair, bruising her scalp.

It took Akihito a few seconds before she could reply. "I thought it was the best to let him catch his breath" she answered fiercely and glared deeply into Takumi's cold eyes. Rather than being intimidated, she was pissed off that Takumi acted like an asshole when she'd did him a favour.

Takumi growls loudly before shoving her roughly towards the door. "Get her the hell out" he instructed his thugs. "Lock her in her room until I say otherwise" he added after a thought.

"What the hell for?" Akihito could only manage to scream in protest when two of the thugs grab both of her arms and drags her out. "Let me go! I can walk on my own you prick!" she struggles one last time before one of the thugs jabbed the back of her neck. Black spot formed in her vision, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will in Asami's POV :D You'll know how he ends up that way. God, it'll be a torture to write…<p>

By the way, some readers asked if I could make this into a version where Akihito is a male. Well, the answer is yes… but I'll need to tweak a few things to make that work. And I'll do it once this is completed. (Which is a few light-years away!)


End file.
